


One night only

by qyujong



Series: Mimosa and Ambrosia [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyujong/pseuds/qyujong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjong's heart would have to work overtime tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night only

**Author's Note:**

> Task: Start with "It was just for one night" and write for 10 minutes. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Please excuse my English if you see any mistakes, it's not my first language and i'm still learning :)

It was just for one night, Sungjong told himself, as he pressed closer to the wall behind his back. The heater in their apartment had broken down over the day so the part of infinite that was living there had to spend their night in the other dorm. Now that of course wasn't horrible, after all they had lived together in smaller apartments before. No the thing that made Sungjong so nervous was that he had to sleep in his leaders room. In the same bed as the person he's had a childish crush on since he was 15.

 

He could clearly hear his heart as it hammered against his chest while Sunggyu shifted around a bit before turning to face the younger in his sleep. This was absolutely ridiculous, the snarky voice at the back of Sungjong's head whispered. It felt as if he was 15 all over again,  admiring the older trainee with everything he got. Dongwoo had told Sungjong that it for sure was just a teenage crush after he found him crying in a toilet on the day of their debut. Sungjong of course had believed him, it was Dongwoo after all, the older had like some magical sensor for things like this.

 

But look at him now,  4 years later. Nothing had really changed. Sungjong sighed and tried to keep his eyes closed while he relaxed his body. Only a few seconds later a warm hand on his face caused his eyes to snap right back open. "You should sleep Sungjong, is there something on your mind?" The raspy tired voice of Sunggyu made its way to his ears. Shaking his head, Sungjong gave the older a small smile before he closed his eyes again. The warm hand left his face to go upwards into his hair. Slow caresses pulled him deeper and deeper into dream land and Sungjong's heart continued to beat hard.  

  
_Only one night._


End file.
